Broken Innocence
by ArcticNight26
Summary: Hermione Granger finds herself left behind after the skirmish at Malfoy Manor. What will she do when she is forced to submit to the whims of the deranged Bellatrix Lestrange? How will she cope when pain is the only company she keeps?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger whimpered in pain as the notorious Death Eater, Bellatrix Lestrange, twisted her fingers through her hair and jerked her up from the wooden floors of Malfoy Manor's drawing room. She resisted crying out in pain. She didn't have many tears left as it was.

Her forearm throbbed in agony. She could feel each of the letters that had been crudely carved into her flesh burn as they wept her blood.

_Mudblood_

Hermione's face burned in shame at the wound that scarred her arm. Her entire body ached, and her head still reeled from the torture she had experienced just moments ago. Hermione fought to stay conscious. She was lightheaded and nauseous, her heart fluttered pathetically in her chest, reflecting her weak and terrified state. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt a sharp blade dig into the pale skin of her exposed neck.

Dazed and disorientated, Hermione desperately clung to the arm of the Death Eater who held her, if only to keep the knife at her neck from digging in any further. She could feel the crazed woman pressing up against her back, facing her out towards the drawing room. Panic raced through her, and she squirmed against the older witch, trying to get a proper footing to help support herself. Hermione heard a shout from across the room, and finally focused on what was going on before her.

Ron and Harry stood opposite her and Bellatrix in the drawing room. They had somehow managed to escape wherever it was they were taken to whilst she remained and endured the torture handed out by Bellatrix. They had managed to secure wands, and were expertly dueling the Malfoy family into submission. Hermione felt hope bubble up inside her chest at the sight of the boys matching Narcissa and Draco spell for spell. Or more accurately, Narcissa was dueling them single handedly, while Draco was making lots of fancy flourishes that had little effect. He seemed to not want to stop them at all, and was merely here out of pure coincidence.

Ron shouted again. He stood with the sword of Gryffindor raised, as if he was prepared to sword fight the lot of them to free Hermione. Whatever he said, however, was lost on Hermione, for Bellatrix began speaking.

Bellatrix's words bit out violently against Hermione's ear, "STOP OR SHE DIES! Drop your wands. Drop them, or we'll see exactly how filthy her blood is! I said, drop them!"

The two boys froze, and upon seeing Hermione and the knife held to her throat, they dropped the wands they held with a clatter.

"The sword as well!" Bellatrix said, her voice slightly calmer. Hermione held back a shiver. She could tell Bellatrix was still unsure whether to believe her story or not.

_This isn't supposed to happen. _Hermione thought desperately. She began to struggle, but it was futile, Bellatrix's grasp was iron, and Hermione was weak from her introduction to the Cruciatus Curse.

Draco scrambled over and collected the discarded wands. Ron looked absolutely furious. If the situation wasn't what it was, Hermione was sure Ron would have taken a swing at Draco's head with his boot. Bellatrix smirked and pulled Hermione tighter against her body, her rough leather corset dug uncomfortably into Hermione's back.

"Call him Lucius," Bellatrix purred past Hermione's ear.

Lucius Malfoy stepped forward, his face haggard with deep purple bags beneath his eyes, his face unshaven and his hair in tangles. He looked nothing like the snide and pompous ass Hermione recalled him being years ago. He pulled back his left sleeve, and fearfully held his arm up and away from his body, as if the snake on his Dark Mark were about to come alive and strike at him. His hand hovered over the black tattoo, and he hesitated.

Suddenly, the chandelier that hung overhead began to fall. Bellatrix, her grasp firm despite the surprise of the falling chandelier, hung on tightly to Hermione, roughly jerking them both out of harm's way. However, in the process, the knife that had been pressed to the young witch's throat slipped, and Hermione felt an immense pain blossom in her right shoulder, causing her to cry out in pain, her own blood began to pool around her as the chandelier smashed violently to the ground.

Bellatrix gave an angry shriek, and jerked the knife that had become lodged into the brunette's shoulder loose. Hermione gave a pained scream, her blood flowing thicker and stronger with the knife no longer sealing off the entry wound. Bellatrix buried her fingers into the young witches' curly locks, and grasped a thick handful of Hermione's hair into her pale fingers, and pulled the girl to her knees.

_Dobby? _

The house-elf stood proudly between her two friends. _He must have brought the chandelier down; he is trying to save us!_

In the confusion, Harry had wrestled a pair of wands out of Draco's grasp, but Draco still clutched a few wands himself. He tossed a wand in his mother's direction, still holding Bellatrix's wickedly curved wand himself. Narcissa caught what turned out to be her own wand and brandished it at Harry and Ron. Ron had managed to reclaim the sword in the scuffle.

Hermione was finding it very difficult to focus. She pressed her palm against the seeping wound. There was a standoff between the two groups, until finally, Dobby made a move.

With a snap of his fingers, he had disarmed Narcissa. Upon seeing this, Bellatrix shouted furiously at the elf, berating him for taking the wand of a witch. Harry's eyes locked with Hermione's. Hermione felt a single tear roll down her blood smeared cheek, and gave a nearly imperceptible nod. Harry grabbed at Ron's wrist, and their bodies began to rapidly warp and twist away.

What happened next was so fast Hermione wasn't sure it had even happened.

Bellatrix, in her fury, hurled the knife in the direction of the disapparating boys. At the same time, Ron reached towards Hermione, horrified by what was happening.

Hermione was being left behind.

With a pop, the boys, along with Bellatrix's silver knife, were gone.

"Draco, my wand," Bellatrix hissed venomously, still clutching Hermione's hair in a closed fist. Draco scurried forth and deposited the wicked instrument into Bellatrix's outstretched palm. Draco was left with two wands in his hand; the wand of Peter Pettigrew, which he had taken from Harry during their surrender, and Hermione's own vine wand.

Like lightning, Bellatrix turned on Hermione.

"Where have they gone Mudblood?" She shrieked, jerking Hermione towards her, their faces now only inches apart. Bellatrix's breath was hot, as if she were breathing fire into Hermione's face.

"I-I don't know," Hermione stuttered out, trying not to flinch away, to show some of the renowned Gryffindor courage, despite her physically weakened and wounded state. With every passing second, more blood seeped from her shoulder, down her arm, and dripped from her fingertips into a pool on the floor, filling the cracks between the floorboards with her blood. She took in a lungful of air, set her shoulders and, despite her light headedness, put on a defiant mask.

There was a brutal crack to the side of her face, and she knew that a red hot handprint was blossoming where Bellatrix had struck her.

"Insolence will get you nowhere, brat, I suggest you start spilling information, before I start spilling your insides," Bellatrix sneered. She pressed her wand into Hermione's temple, daring her to put up a fight. Hermione's reply died in her throat as Narcissa's shocking words interrupted them both.

"Bella, the Dark Lord approaches," Narcissa stammered out to her sister. Her eyes spoke only terror.

_This is it… I am going to die._

**So, how did I do for the first chapter of my first fanfic? Okay, so it's a pretty short bit of an intro, but it sets up where I really am hoping to take this story. Concerns? Comments? Questions? Constructive criticism is encouraged! Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Cissy, if you will be so kind as to escort our _guest_ into the cellar." Bellatrix said, almost nicely to her sister, but with a nasty infliction on the word guest. She could have said worm with a nicer tone.

"Find out what happened down there. The Dark Lord will not be pleased with us for letting the Potter boy escape," She continued. Hermione could swear she saw a flicker of fear ghost through Bellatrix's golden eyes, but, almost as quickly as Hermione noticed it, it was gone, and now a look or utter disdain and hate befell her. Bellatrix passed her wand over to Narcissa.

Narcissa none too gently yanked Hermione to her feet, causing the girl to groan in pain, and pressed the wand into her neck. It was difficult to stand, and she swayed violently on her feet as the world spun about her pounding head. She was surprised that she was still conscious as she shuffled through her own puddle of blood in the direction Narcissa led her. It was the same direction that the boys had magically sprung from when they had escaped.

Hermione thought of her friends as Narcissa led her down a dark stairwell on the opposite side of the cold drawing room. She tried to shake the image of Harry and Ron from her mind. It would not do well for her to dwell on what their situation was going to be now that they had lost her. She chose to stay behind so they could escape and continue on their quest. They may have lost the brains of the trio, but they still had the Order to help them. She had to clear her mind of everything they had discovered in the past few months, their mission depended on it. She could not reveal that The Boy Who Lived knew of the horcruxes.

The world depended on her to stay strong and to not give in to any plans they had in store for her.

Narcissa finally stopped when they reached the gate to a very moldy looking cellar. The floors were damp and the room looked like it had recently flooded. The twisted and bloated face of Peter Pettigrew came into view. The scene looked exactly as it had occurred. His silvery hand still clutched tightly around his thick jowls. He had, whether it was intentional or not, strangled himself to death.

Narcissa gave a look of disgust, flicked Bellatrix's wand, and the body disappeared. She finally spared a glance at the girl she had brought down to the dank place. Hermione saw a faint glimmer of sympathy swimming amongst indifference and superiority in Narcissa's eyes. Narcissa pointed the curved wand at Hermione's chest, and whispered an incantation. Hermione's eyebrows shot up in disbelief at the feeling of relief spreading through her shoulder. The wound there closed, but still throbbed irritably.

Hermione looked at Narcissa curiously, as if unsure what to believe. "Th-thank you…" she stuttered out, not quite sure why she bothered thanking the woman who stood by and watched her get tortured by her own flesh and blood.

"Wouldn't want you dying on us so soon, now would we?" Narcissa spun on her heels, slammed the barred door behind her and made her way up the staircase.

"Can't say I'm surprised," Hermione muttered, but there was a nagging sensation in the back of her mind. She couldn't help but wonder at the sympathy she thought she thought saw in Narcissa's eyes.

Pettigrew's body slumped down on the floor at the top of the stairs, followed momentarily by Narcissa. Bellatrix wandered over to her sister, who again looked fearful. Narcissa slipped her sister's wand back into her hand, and relayed what had appeared to happen to the rat of a man.

Bellatrix gave a snort, and swung her boot into the head of Pettigrew's lifeless form.

"Coward…" She sneered, turning to Narcissa, who looked disapprovingly at Bellatrix.

"What will you tell the Dark Lord?" Narcissa whispered to her sister.

"We will tell him that the boy escaped. Pettigrew clearly let his guard down and let the prisoners past him. What exactly happened, only the Potter boy knows for sure," Bellatrix said, loudly enough for Lucius and Draco to hear, "But we will not mention the sword. The Dark Lord must not know about the sword…"

Bellatrix's eyes briefly showed fear, before settling her dark features into a neutral face. Draco nodded, not looking into his aunt's eyes. Lucius said nothing but seemed to be hiding a smirk.

"That Mudblood will pay dearly for this…" Bellatrix's cold words dripped with utter malice, and settled like ice in Narcissa's stomach as she rushed over to Draco. She knew the girl would pray to die by the night's end. That is, if the Dark Lord allowed them all to live.

The room suddenly felt colder. Dark ghostlike tendrils seeped in through the cracks in the windows. The shadows on the room grew darker as several candles went out in a puff. The dark wisps that had leaked in gathered rapidly into the center of the room, swirling and growing until the shape of the Dark Lord emerged regally.

"I hear that we have Harry Potter in our possession, is this true?" Lord Voldemort's voice sent chills down the spines of all of those present. Narcissa clutched Draco to her, and he did nothing to push her away. Bellatrix and Lucius both looked down at the black wooded floors.

"My Lord," Bellatrix stammered out, "We believe we have captured the one who you seek, but we were unable to identify him immediately, for his face had been hit with a stinging curse. There were two others with him, the ones that were supposedly traveling with him. We sent the Potter and the blood traitor traveling with him to the cellar, where Wormtail was to keep a watch on them while I interrogated the Mudblood girl."

"Well then, where is the boy now?" Voldemort hissed out, clearly knowing that something had gone wrong.

"He escaped, my Lord. Pettigrew is dead and a ruddy house elf appeared and apparated away with the boy and the blood traitor."

Voldemort seemed calm, but the four in the room knew otherwise.

"Four wizards and witches couldn't stop two boys and a house elf. I really am starting to lose faith in you, Bellatrix."

With that, he turned his wand on Bellatrix, and without a word, the red Cruciatus curse bolted out at her like lightning. It hit her square in the chest, sending her flying back to the floor with a bang. Acid flowed through her veins, her bones erupted with ice, and molten rock flowed beneath her skin. Every inch of her body burned in pain. She _hated_ it. Not because of the pain, the pain she could stand. But because she was beneath another, the only being she ever allowed herself to be subservient to. If it weren't for the immense respect she held for her Lord, she would have fought back.

Another flash of crimson and Lucius too found himself against the floor. He writhed and screamed in pain and agony under the Cruciatus curse. Bellatrix refused to make a sound.

After Narcissa had left, Hermione slumped to the floor of the dark cellar. Her breathing was ragged, and she was extremely cold.

Although her wound had been healed, she had still lost quite a bit of blood after the knife embedded itself into her flesh. She clutched weakly at her right shoulder with her injured arm. The word that had been carved into her skin still throbbed weakly, and Hermione knew she would carry the profane word in her flesh until the day she died. She scooted backwards until her back touched against the wall. She sighed, and decided now would be a good time to catch up on as much rest as she could.

Hermione felt the cellar get colder after a few minutes had passed, and she knew then that Voldemort stood in the room just above her. Her heart sped up in fear, and panic dripped into her bones like ice.

_I have to be strong… for Harry. For Ron. For Ginny and Luna and Neville. For the Order. For the world. _She silently steeled her resolve. Hermione allowed the lion that lived in her heart to break loose, and she set her face into a mask. She wouldn't break.

She jumped when she heard a crash from above her. She could hear Voldemort's cruel voice echo about the room above, shouting his disappointment at Bellatrix. Soon afterwards, a second crash and Lucius's screams filled the air. They were being punished, Hermione realized.

She felt no remorse for the Death Eaters' pain.

The pain left Bellatrix. She stood shakily and dusted off her dress. She bowed her head and silently seethed. Furious at the shame her Lord gave her.

Malfoy ceased screaming. There were tears in his eyes, and he still twitched, not even making a move as if to stand. He was pathetic; she had absolutely no respect for the weak man. He was almost as much a shame to the title pureblood as the weasel family, but she never spoke this thought aloud, just so that her sister could retain a little bit of self respect after having been forced to marry the scum.

"Bellatrix?" Voldemort spoke.

"My lord?" She questioned, daring to look him in the eyes.

"You said that Potter and the other boy escaped, what of the Mudblood?" he asked.

Bellatrix gave a smirk, "She is back down in the cellar my Lord, I intend to question her about Potter's plans."

"Get information out of her. For your sake, Bellatrix, I hope she will be of use to us."

With that, he began to dissolve into a black shifting mist, and he quickly dispersed, leaving the manor, its occupants shaken.

"Oh, she will be."

Narcissa, while attempting to pull Lucius from his stupor, watched her sister's eyes burn with fury as she spun around and made her way towards the cellar, her heels clacking dangerously against the wood floor.

The sound of heels clicking down the stairwell startled Hermione from her thoughts. She slipped further into the shadows of the cellar, hoping against hope that she could melt into the walls and escape the hell she was in for. She had regained some of the strength that had been drained from her earlier. She prayed it was enough to keep her alive and with her mouth shut.

Bellatrix Lestrange's figure silhouetted through the gated doorway. Her shadow was cast deep into the room before her, twisting menacingly on the damp floor. The door flew open with a crash, and she stepped menacingly into the room. Hermione pressed herself flat against the wall, praying the Death Eater would miss her or be called to some task and leave Hermione alone again with her thoughts.

It was a futile wish.

Bellatrix's eyes landed squarely on the young witch pressed into the corner of the room. Her long strides had her before the brunette in a matter of seconds, and as soon as Hermione's eyes met the dark depths of the Death Eater's cold fury, she knew it would take all her strength to survive the night.

"So, how are you enjoying Malfoy Manor, hmm?" Bellatrix asked in an innocent conversational tone. She had crossed her arms over her waist, cocking her hip to the side as she observed her new captive. Her pose was relaxed, yet it still felt as if she were a predator stalking prey.

Hermione knew not to fall for the ruse. It wasn't conversation Bellatrix was after. She could see the molten anger swim in Bellatrix's golden eyes, yet her words were attempting to lure Hermione into a false sense of security. Hermione refused to give her the satisfaction, and chose to remain silent.

"It is quite nice, but it doesn't hold a candle to the Black family manor," Bellatrix said, looking around as if it were the walls of her childhood home surrounding her instead of the mildew covered walls of the cellar.

As if suddenly realizing that the young witch hadn't responded, Bellatrix peered down at her, her eyebrows raised in expectance. She was clearly looking for a response. Hermione still refused to give in to the Death Eater's ploy.

"Well come now Mudblood, don't be rude," Bellatrix said with an icy sneer.

"Excuse me? I am the rude one?" Hermione shouted, "I don't recall torturing innocent people just because I feel superior to them!" finally snapping at the Death Eater's holier-than-thou attitude. She immediately regretted her outburst, because Bellatrix's eyes flashed in cruel victory. Her lips curling into a Cheshire grin.

Hermione yelped as she was lifted to her feet by her collar and slammed brutally against the stone wall she had been cowering against, knocking the air right out of her. Her aching shoulder protested painfully at the rough handling.

"Looks like Muddy's got a mouth after all," Bellatrix sneered. Hermione was still struggling for air after the sudden attack, and was trying to keep her head from spinning after her skull cracked against the bricks. Bellatrix drew herself in close to the brunette, their noses nearly touching.

"You know, you have caused me quite a bit of grief, mud child. It would do you well to watch your tongue," the dark witch said softly. The witch's eyes were so dark that they almost looked black.

Hermione opened her mouth, ready to fight the way she knew best, with her wits, but before she could utter a syllable she was cut off with a searing slap to cheek. The force of the attack split her bottom lip, and she felt blood flow down her chin.

The hand that had gripped the collar of her shirt let go. Before Hermione could squirm away, those same cold fingers wrapped around her throat. The grip around her throat was firm, but did not cut off her air supply, it merely held her in place. The same hand that had struck her face rose up and clamped around her wounded shoulder. The older woman's thumb hooked into the rip in Hermione's shirt where the knife had torn through the fabric. She pulled until the area where the wound had been became exposed. An angry purple bruise had formed where the knife had entered, but no actual cut remained. Only a silvery scar marred the skin there, and Bellatrix examined the exposed skin with quite a bit of interest.

"So, my dearest little sister healed the wound. Good girl. Wouldn't have wanted to spoil my fun before it began, would we?" Bellatrix asked no one in particular with a mocking childish tone. Hermione flinched away as Bellatrix pressed her thumb into the bruise, her full attention on the reaction it caused in the girl. Hermione attempted to struggle free of the Death Eater's grip, only to feel the fingers around her throat tighten until she held still. Bellatrix pressed up against her, effectively sandwiching Hermione against the wall.

"Did it hurt, Mudblood? When I carved your worth into your skin? When that same knife plunged into your dirty flesh? When your friends abandoned you to save their own cowardly hides?" Bellatrix hissed into Hermione's ear, pressing harder into her tender shoulder.

"They didn't abandon me! I remained so they could escape! I stayed behind so they can continue to live, and to destroy your Lord!" Hermione claimed proudly, knowing that her response would cause the Death Eater to hurt her further.

The pain didn't come as she had expected, instead, Bellatrix whispered again into her ear, "And what, tell me, do you really think that boy could do to stop us? Potter is weak, and the Order is finished. What you did today did not postpone the Dark Lord's victory. It is already too late. The ministry has fallen, and the entire wizarding world bows before our power. The boy's death would only be a supplement to my Lord's accomplishments."

"Harry will win," was Hermione's fierce reply. Drawing up more courage and maybe even a little bit of foolishness, the girl drew herself up proudly before spitting blood into the Death Eater's face.

Bellatrix leapt back and let out a mad cackle as she smeared the blood off of her cheek, "Foolish girl! Tell me, how deep is this grave you intend to dig for yourself?"

The Death Eater whipped out her wand and threw the evil curse she was famed for at Hermione, her wicked laughter ringing in the brunette's ears as horrendous pain erupted violently through every synapse in her body.

Hermione's body began to writhe on the damp floor, and as much as she tried to fight it, she couldn't help the screams rip forth from her throat. Bellatrix was still laughing maniacally above her, reveling in the pain she was causing the younger witch. Finally, after just seconds of the grueling pain, the curse left her sobbing against the floor.

Bellatrix loomed over her in the darkness. It became hard to see through her own tears and her golden brown mane was fanned out over the stone that she was curled up on. She could faintly make out the psychotic glee etched across the Death Eaters hidden features.

"So, child, have we decided to play nice?" Bellatrix cooed. She stepped closer, twisting her heel down into the locks of Hermione's hair.

"Go to hell," Hermione defiantly croaked out.

"Plan on it." Another lightning bolt of red shot out of the Death Eater's curved wand, striking Hermione dead on. Hermione shrieked in pain as the fire coursed through her veins. Bellatrix's cruel high pitched laughter rang through the house, drowning out the sound of Hermione's agonized screams.

After what seemed like hours, the pain stopped. She had thrashed about violently during the torture curse, and her scalp burned where she had struggled against the boot that was pinning her hair to the ground. Her tearstained face burned in humiliation and shame.

"You are quite mouthy, girl." Bellatrix stated plainly. She spun around, twisting her leather boot viciously in Hermione's hair. She crossed her arms again over her waist as she ambled aimlessly away from the girl, as if losing interest. Bellatrix turned to face her when she reached the opposite end of the cellar. Hermione could barely make out her wicked figure in the dark room. She struggled to sit up before pressing herself into the corner, wrapping her arms around her legs defensively. She could feel furious golden brown eyes bore into her from across the room.

"What do you want with me?" Hermione asked quietly, sure that the Death Eater could not hear her whispered inquiry.

They sat in the dark for what felt like hours. Hermione was weary of the woman who silently stalked her like she were prey. She felt like a mouse that had been dropped into the cage of a snake.

Bellatrix swept over to her and knelt down next to the girl. She reached out and tenderly caressed the girl's cheek and leaned in close to whisper into her ear.

"Everything."

The Malfoy family sat silently around the long table in their dining room, eating a simple dinner. Lucius looked paler than usual. Cold sweat still clung to his face as he picked halfheartedly at his meal. Draco ate quickly, hoping to get away from his parents and take a much needed rest in the farthest room possible from the chair the Dark Lord usually occupied. He glanced every so often at the empty chair, as if expecting Voldemort to materialize any second. Narcissa sat, but only stared at her plate, not touching the food before her. She recalled the empty eyes of Charity Burbage being devoured on this very table.

None of them flinched when the screaming began.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The sound of boot heels clicking down the hallway the next morning stirred Narcissa from her reading. She had blocked out her family and the goings on in her home by sneaking off to the library to immerse herself in a world of words. Even if the screaming through the night echoed through every nook and cranny in her home, she just tuned it out. Bellatrix always knew where to find her.

"Enjoy yourself?" Narcissa asked with clearly disgusted sarcasm as Bellatrix burst through the doorway. Bellatrix acted like an excited puppy that had just done her owner well, and was not crestfallen in the least by Narcissa's clearly disapproving tone. Bellatrix's long strides took her behind the armchair that Narcissa occupied by the fireplace. Narcissa looked downright cozy.

"Very much so. In fact, I foresee a lot more enjoyment with our newest addition in the future," Bellatrix stated, clearly excited by the prospect of future torture sessions with their newest capture.

Narcissa's eyebrows shot up in disbelief. She was sure the girl would have been dead by sunrise, if not hours sooner. She knew Bellatrix would not have spared the girl's life out of pity. She would torture and abuse until she had exhausted all possibilities with each victim, or until she simply grew bored. Narcissa wondered how long into the future Bellatrix meant. She pitied the child for attracting the demented whims of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"So what will you do now Bella?" Narcissa inquired, not sure what her sister's intentions were with the Mudblood girl. There was something she was not telling her. "What are you going to do with the girl?"

Bellatrix ambled past her seated sister as if she didn't hear her question, and chose instead to hover about the bookshelves. She pulled book after book off the shelves, examined their covers, and then simply dropped them to the floor, not bothering to put them back, occasionally going as far as tossing a few over her shoulder. Narcissa was used to this behavior, and knew her sister did it half to annoy her by making a clutter and damaging the books, and half in honest search for something of interest to read. Her sister seemed to be in quite the cheerful mood.

Bellatrix let out an annoyed sigh and appeared to deem none of the books worthy of her time. She reluctantly turned back to her sister, still seated before the fireplace. She circled Narcissa's chair and bent over her sister. She dropped her chin onto Narcissa's right shoulder and relaxed an arm over the other.

"I think I shall do whatever I please Cissy," Bellatrix hissed into her sibling's ear as her untamable black locks spilled over her shoulders. Narcissa crooked her neck so as to get a better look into the dark witch's eyes.

"But Bella, what of the Dark Lord? Do you have any plans to actually get information from the girl? Or are you just going to toy around with her?" Narcissa asked with trepidation. "He was quite displeased with you and Lucius as it was. It may be best to do as you are told this time Bellatrix."

"Turn the page please," Bellatrix murmured, seemingly not absorbing a word being spoken to her. Narcissa knew Bellatrix had heard every word she had said, but was choosing to ignore her. Despite herself, she turned the page.

"I just…"

"Do not fret Cissy, I have everything under control," Bellatrix stated plainly. She tugged the book from Narcissa's hands. Clearly this book was the one she desired. Narcissa didn't argue over the loss of her reading material and just sighed. She gave a flick of her wand. The books that Bellatrix had strewn about the library sprang to life and began jumping back into the shelves.

"Be careful, Bella," Narcissa whispered as Bellatrix stood, book in hand. She hoped her sister would at least think about her warnings. She wasn't sure what was going on in her sister's mind, nor was she sure Bellatrix knew what her plans were either. Either way, the Dark Lord had been extremely displeased, and thoughts of the sword Bellatrix had recognized the night before still worried Narcissa. Something bigger than torturing a Mudblood prisoner was going on in Bellatrix's mind, and Narcissa felt that things were going to change, and in a big way.

"Do not worry about me, precious little sister," Bellatrix stated with as much compassion as one could expect from the woman, "I've been meaning to ask you a question, actually."

Narcissa seemed apprehensive. A request from Bellatrix was most odd. Terrifying really.

"I wanted to speak to Draco about our newest guest. He and the _Golden Trio_," Bellatrix said with childish and exaggerated roll of her eyes, "were in the same year together, correct? The girl we have obtained is the Mudblood girl who is rumored to be friends with Potter. Mind if I speak with him?" Bellatrix could have walked down and just spoke to the boy, but she knew Narcissa would appreciate her asking first, being so protective over her one and only precious son. She found no harm in asking. She knew her sister would say yes anyways.

"I… I don't see why not," Narcissa replied hesitantly. Maybe after Bellatrix spoke with Draco, Narcissa could find more about what her sister had on her damaged mind.

"Relax Cissy, everything will be fine," Bellatrix said reassuringly, or as reassuringly as a deranged murderer could be. She leaned in close to Narcissa and planted a chaste kiss on her cheek before turning around and walking briskly towards the exit of the library.

"Don't worry, I'll have your book back to you later," Bellatrix called back over her shoulder.

Narcissa sighed. Bellatrix had answered none of her questions, and now she had even more of them. She doubted she would have her book returned to her either.

Bellatrix strode off to the guest bedroom she had been given at the manor. It was a reasonably simple room, but had all the extravagancies she had desired. It had its own fireplace, which was connected to the Floo Network, and a pair of armchairs and small side table sat in front of it. The bed was large enough for four, but she shared it with no one, its black bed sheets tangled in a heap. There was a bathroom through a doorway in the corner of the room. It had a large porcelain tub with several different taps which pumped aromatic waters, soaps, and oils. She thought of the tub longingly, and decided a quick bubble bath would be necessary. A quick scourgify could do the job, but some things magic just can't replace. She had not bathed since before the boy had been brought to the mansion, and the night long torture session had been exhausting, not to mention her own punishments she had endured. She shut the thought out of her mind.

With a flick of her wand, the door to her room clicked, locking behind her. She made her way over to the bathroom, her boots unlacing themselves until she merely stepped out of them upon reaching the bathroom door. She left the boots on the floor, not bothering to pick them up and put them into the wardrobe provided her. Flinging the door open, she flicked her wand again. This time, the laces of her dress and leather corset began to unweave, loosening the garments from her body. Another flick of her wand and four of the many faucets sputtered to life, filling the tub with water that smelled of lilacs.

When the tub was full, she stripped her clothes and stepped into the steaming water. Her clothes crumpled to the floor as she sank into the bubbles. The water was scalding hot, just the way she preferred it. After years spent in the bone chillingly cold walls of Azkaban, her bath water couldn't ever seem to get hot enough.

_Just what I needed, _she thought with a wistful sigh.

Draco startled at the soft knock on his door, nearly pitching himself out of the open window he stood by. Whoever it was could bugger off. He just wanted to be alone with his thoughts. He ignored the door and let his gaze once again wander out onto the grounds of Malfoy manor. The skies were always so dark, even the sun hid from the evil that haunted the world these days.

The door was flung open, Draco jumped slightly, before steeling his expression, ready to accept whatever hell he was in for. His hard expression faltered upon turning to see his sadistic aunt leaning against the inside of the doorframe.

"Not interrupting anything, am I?" Bellatrix asked with a lilt of humor and a raised eyebrow, her dark eyes mischievous. Clearly she had been hoping to catch him in some sort of embarrassing act to humiliate him.

"No," Draco replied. She almost looked disappointed at losing the opportunity to cause him grief. "Did you need something from me, Madam Lestrange?" He asked nervously, hoping she didn't find it rude. He knew he had some leeway with the oldest Black sister. Bellatrix's only soft spot was her youngest sister, and she tried to avoid making Narcissa irate, and nothing upset Narcissa like a threat to her son, so he knew that Bellatrix would never intentionally harm him. Even so, he remained wary. You never know what to expect from a woman like Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Why such formality Draco?" Bellatrix asked with a roll of her eyes, "Please, aren't I your favorite Auntie Bella? At least call me Bellatrix. Madam Lestrange sounds so _ghastly_. Especially hearing it from my favorite nephew."

Draco was aware he had two aunts on his mother's side, one being a blood traitor that was never spoken of. He vaguely wondered if his other aunt was this unhinged.

"Anyways, how is school going Draco? Enjoying your holiday?"

Draco wasn't sure how to respond, let alone where this conversation was headed. He murmured out a halfhearted reply, not even sure if the crazed Death Eater was paying the slightest bit of attention. This couldn't be about him at all. Not once did she actually spare him a concerned thought. He dared a glance into her eyes. She was a thousand miles away, lost in her own world of thought.

She finally landed into reality and decided to stop beating about the bush. She began to slowly make her way across the room toward him.

"You were in the same year as the Potter boy, correct?"

It always boiled down to that filth.

"Yes," Draco responded begrudgingly.

"And what of his friends? Anything of particular interest surrounding those that kept the boy company whilst in school?" Bellatrix asked. Her eyes had practically laser scoped onto Draco. Her unfaltering gaze and unwavering attention caused him a slight rise of panic. He swallowed nervously, trying to work his tongue into shaping coherent words.

"Well," his voiced cracked harshly, and he winced with embarrassment before clearing his throat to start again.

"Well, he seemed to always be trailed by the pathetic Weasley and the worthless Mudblood girl. They never left his side really." Draco spat out disdainfully. He hated talking about Harry Potter and the rest of the Golden Trio. He hated hearing about them. He just wanted nothing to do with any of it anymore. "Potter isn't so great really. He's pretty worthless on his own. In fact, I recon if it weren't for Granger, he wouldn't be able to solve his way out of a paper sack, filthy thing did nothing but study her way to the top of every class."

_So, the Mudblood was the brains of the trio… This could be interesting,_ Bellatrix thought. It definitely made the girl more intriguing to the crazed Death Eater. _Maybe she would be worth a conversation or two, or at least be a fun toy to break._

"You sound jealous Draco, ashamed a Mudblood got higher marks than you?" Bellatrix teased.

"As if. The girl never learned her place," Draco said, already fed up with having to talk about the beloved Golden Trio.

"Oh?" Bellatrix was wondering what had transpired between the two to make Draco so adamant about speaking about her. The Death Eater eyed him, making him squirm uncomfortably.

Draco blushed. "Let's just say she's got a mean right hook…"

Bellatrix laughed, causing the boy to jump.

_She's fiery, even better. _

She continued to cackle madly the whole way out of his room, slamming the door behind her.

Draco gave a sigh and turned back to the window. He opened the window further, hoping the cold evening air would cool his burning face. He would always be an embarrassment to his family. He stood in shame, wishing this war were over and there were no more expectations of him.

Hermione woke with a start, wincing at the protest from her shoulder from sitting up too quickly. She brought a hand up to her face wiping away the cold sweat from her brow. Her whole body ached, and the elbow of her jumper was damp and slimy.

_How long have I been out? _She wondered. Her mouth tasted sour, and her eyes cast down to the floor. She looked away in disgust, praying she had not been laying in her own torture induced vomit for long. She wished she had her wand with her, if only just to scourgify her body and clothes.

She couldn't recall when she had blacked out. All she could remember was the immense pain and a golden brown pair of eyes glowing at her through the darkness. She shuddered, remembering the wicked laughter of Bellatrix Lestrange. At least passing out brought her sound sleep. She was sure to have nightmares of that witch's mad cackling.

She pulled herself up onto shaky legs, steadying herself with one hand pressed against the cold cellar wall. She stretched gingerly, taking mental stock of what hurt and what didn't. She held her breath and listened for any sounds surrounding her or above her. After a moment or two, she deemed herself to be alone, and set about investigating the room around her.

The walls were damp and moldy in places, but the bricks beneath the moisture and mold had not decayed in the least. There were a few barrels in a dark corner stacked on their sides. She heard scuffles and soft squeaks by the corner with the barrels, and thought miserably of Wormtail's gruesome demise. The thought of his corpse lying bloated on the stone floor of her new residence made her stomach churn. She turned away from the barrels and instead made her way over to the gate at the entryway to the cellar. She shrank to the shadows on one side of the doorway, hoping to avoid drawing attention if someone were in the room above. She squinted in the light that filtered through the door.

The gate had clearly not been there long. From the looks of it, another door had once been in the frame of the doorway and had been blasted off its hinges. The new gate was of magical making. She knew it was futile, but she gave a weak tug on the bars. It didn't budge. So instead she cautiously looped her hand through the bars to see if she could fiddle with the lock or the handle. She jerked her hand back immediately and cursed out loud. Her fingertips had been singed by the handle. She brought her hand to her lips, easing the burns on her fingers in her mouth. The door had been enchanted so that anyone from the inside attempting to open the door would receive a nasty shock.

"That was stupid," she whispered to herself. Hanging out with Ron and Harry for so long had her in the habit of leaping before she looked.

Thinking of Harry and Ron caused her heart to ache. She wondered how her friends were faring, and whether or not they had made any progress in the hunt for the horcruxes. She knew thinking about the boys and their task was foolish. For who knows if she was the only person in her mind? Even so, she knew she had done the right thing in staying behind and allowing them to escape. She hoped her sacrifice would not cause the boys to waver in their grim task. Hopefully Harry would be able to continue on his quest to end the reign of terror that Voldemort headed without her aid.

"Of course he will," she scolded herself. Harry was clever, and Ron was persistent, if not stubborn. Her heart swelled with pride for the two boys, no, men that she had grown up with. They had become stronger than men beyond their years. They had all seen more pain, loss, and fear that most people their age could imagine, and they were barely considered adults. She shuddered thinking of the torture she alone had dealt with in the past day.

She had to be strong, no matter what the Death Eaters may have in store for her.

**Wow! Overwhelmingly positive response! Thanks all who reviewed! I really appreciate the favorites and alerts! Once again, review are appreciated! Comments, questions, concerns? Let me know! **


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks everyone who favorited, reviewed, and followed! I really appreciate the response I've gotten from this story, and I apologize for the delay! Work and finals had me bogged down (okay, and maybe Minecraft), but I got you an update! This one was giving me loads of trouble. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

The door swung open so harshly that it seemed as if it would shake right off its hinges. Hermione's attention snapped up to the Death Eater now hovering in the doorway. Bellatrix Lestrange. The door once again slammed back into place with such violence that Hermione could swear that she could see the bricks shake with fear.

The proud Death Eater stomped through the room, sweeping right past the girl hovering near the doorway. She didn't seem particularly angry, but Hermione was wary nonetheless. You could never be too cautious with Bellatrix Lestrange. She glared defiantly at the woman's back as she transfigured one of the barrels in the corner into a comfortable looking ornate throne. She levitated it over to the center of the room and let it drop with a dull thud. She fell lazily onto the chair, propping one leg up over its arm. Overall it was a very unladylike posture. Bellatrix's eyes slid over the room and landed on the young witch, as if only just realizing she were there. She raised her eyebrows in expectance.

"Well?" Bellatrix asked. She seemed frustrated, but gave no clue as to what she wanted from the girl.

Hermione was at a loss. "Well…what?" What could the Death Eater possibly want from her? She lingered off to the side of the doorway, not wanting to be anywhere near the poisonous woman she was suddenly trapped with.

"Come closer, Mudblood," Bellatrix commanded, still not alluding to what she was after.

"And if I refuse?" Hermione asked, angry at the demeaning way the Death Eater spoke to her.

Bellatrix's eyes flashed with fury. She sat forward, and lashed her wand at Hermione. A thick black whip like cord exploded from the end of her wand, and wrapping itself around Hermione, who had managed to throw an arm up before the whip snaked around her throat, effectively binding her arm uncomfortably to her neck. Bellatrix yanked her wand towards herself, jerking the girl forward and onto her knees. Hermione vaguely recalled the woman doing something similar to one of the snatchers the previous night when she had been captured. Maybe it was a favorite spell of Bellatrix's.

Bellatrix dragged the girl forward, bruising the soft flesh around Hermione's wrist and neck. Her knees and free hand scraped painfully against the stone floor as she fought the pull of the deranged Death Eater. When Hermione was a few inches away from the older witch's knees, the dragging stopped, but Hermione was not set free from the unyielding magical whip.

"No use being all defiant, muddy," Bellatrix sneered. With another yank, Hermione's face collided painfully against the woman's knee and her free hand somehow wound up under the heel of Bellatrix's boot. She had split her lip again, and blood stained the dark fabric of Bellatrix's dress.

Bellatrix gave a mocking tut and looked down sympathetically at the girl.

"See what happens when we misbehave?"

This enraged Hermione. She tried to struggle but the crushing weight of the heel digging into the back of her hand stilled her movements. Tears of shame and fury burned in her eyes.

"I am no animal!" She shouted, fury overcoming her. Despite her words, that was exactly how she felt; a pet for the deranged psychopath's own personal enjoyment.

"Oh dear, of course not," Bellatrix gripped the girl's chin and turned her face so she could peer directly into her eyes. Her eyes swam with mock sympathy as a lone tear escaped from the girl's sodden eyelashes. "After all, an animal would be much more appealing," Bellatrix said, her fake sympathy contorting into a look of twisted delight as Hermione's face flushed with anger. She pressed the heel of her boot down, steadily adding pressure until it became unbearable. Hermione felt the bones in her hand grind together miserably.

She felt her stomach churn. She could vomit she was so disgusted with the evil woman. That is, if she had had any food recently. Constantly being on the run had taken its toll on their supply of food, and her and the boys had been rationing their food. Hermione had not eaten or drank since she had been captured.

"Oh, and that reminds me, you must be quite thirsty as well," Hermione had the sinking feeling that her mind had just been invaded. She shuddered at the sheer ease the woman had when practicing Legilimency on her. That would not do, she had to keep a constant lockdown on her thoughts, lest the woman discover things she shouldn't.

Bellatrix summoned a simple cup out of thin air. The cup filled itself with what appeared to be water, but Hermione didn't trust anything the Death Eater was willing to offer her.

"You'll have to excuse my forgetfulness; I have had the worst of luck with pets. Such trouble when you have to remember to feed and water them every day. They don't seem to survive long under my watch," she rambled with an amused chuckle.

Hermione scowled at the woman and looked down disdainfully at the cup.

_ A pet?_ She wanted to shriek. _How dare she? _

"Come now child, I assure you it isn't poisoned. If I wanted to kill you, I wouldn't use such a messy and imprecise method. However…," She paused, head crooked in thought, before giving an excited snap of her fingers. A tiny glass phial materialized into her outstretched palm. She unstoppered the phial and tipped a few drops of the clear liquid into the cup. "…Well, it _is_ poisoned now." Hermione gave the woman a look of bewildered shock that caused Bellatrix to burst out into mad laughter. She dropped both cup and phial to the floor, and both dissolved and disappeared before they could shatter.

"You are quite entertaining Mudblood," Bellatrix smirked, "Never have I met someone who took such offense at the tiniest of things! I'll have you know that I've been discussing you with Draco. He tells me you are also quite intelligent. Tell me, what was your best subject in school?"

Hermione was so flabbergasted by the sudden strange turn in conversation that she couldn't have responded even if she wanted to. She stared at the woman open-mouthed.

"Then again," Bellatrix whispered darkly when Hermione failed to respond, her eyes turning cold, "My dearest nephew may have been mistaken."

"He wasn't," Hermione said with a defiant glare. If there were ever a moment in her life that she wished a look could kill, it would be now. Bellatrix would have been dead three times over. It was one thing to mock her blood status, but another thing entirely to insinuate that she was stupid. The woman clearly had no idea who she was dealing with. Hermione Granger was top of every class for a reason, and she would be damned if she let Bellatrix Lestrange think any different.

"I was the top student in every class, and I do not get offended at the tiniest of things. I don't know if you recall, but you have attempted to murder me and my friends, and you have tortured and wounded me. Those aren't exactly the tiniest of offenses."

"No need to lie to impress me child," Bellatrix said with a mixture between a sneer and a grin. Hermione wondered how a person could accomplish such complexly opposing facial expressions. She attributed the skill to the woman's madness. "And come now, all that is water under the bridge Mudchild, can't we just move on past that?"

"I'm not lying, I got more OWLs than any one of my peers," Hermione replied icily. As much as the Death Eater tried, Hermione refused to allow herself to be belittled, and chose to ignore the latter comment so she could focus on defending her pride. Water under the bridge her ass.

"Of course you are. But I understand. It's difficult to acknowledge your shortcomings. You can't help not being as talented as a real witch or wizard."

Hermione wanted to reach up and smack the pompous grin off of her smug face. Fortunately, the boot crushing her hand held her sudden rage in check, for if she were to attack the woman it would be the equivalent of signing a death warrant. However, she couldn't stop the words that tumbled from her lips. Not that she wanted to.

"More talented than you, I'd wager…," Hermione muttered disdainfully to herself. Unfortunately, Bellatrix had remarkably good hearing.

"Is that so?" Bellatrix snorted in amusement.

Hermione gave the older witch a challenging glare when she realized she had been caught. She didn't intend for the witch to hear that comment, let alone take her up on it. Truthfully, Hermione knew she wouldn't stand a chance. Even so, she was willing to take her on, even without her wand. Just one good self righteous punch right in the Death Eater's foul mouth would make Hermione feel loads better.

"Fine, now's your chance. Take it." Bellatrix said calmly. She picked up her boot and released the girl from the confining whip. She relaxed back into her chair, once again throwing a leg up over the arm of the out of place throne. Hermione shuddered, realizing that once again her mind had been invaded. She absentmindedly rubbed her raw wrist and neck with her free hand as she considered the Death Eater's words. Bellatrix was daring her to take a swing at her.

Hermione stood and gave a smirk. Before she could fathom the consequences, she took a mighty swing right at the Death Eater's face. She felt her fist make contact with the woman's mouth and split open Bellatrix's lower lip. Hermione's fist collided painfully with a few of the woman's teeth, causing the skin covering her knuckles to split, but she didn't care. She felt faintly victorious for spilling the woman's blood.

Bellatrix closed her eyes her eyes upon impact, but she didn't seem react in any sort of pain. She had hardly even flinched. She opened her golden brown eyes and her gaze zeroed in on Hermione's. Bellatrix slowly smiled, stretching her injured lip, causing blood to drip down her chin.

Hermione jerked her hand back, as if suddenly realizing that punching Bellatrix might have been a mistake. The empowering feeling she had evaporated. She hadn't quite expected her body to follow through with her outlandishly horrible desires. Well, at least now their injuries matched, Hermione thought ruefully.

"Draco was quite right about one thing…" Bellatrix grinned evilly, "You do have a quite the mean right hook."

Before Hermione could ponder the woman's words, she found herself slammed to the ground, pinned beneath Bellatrix on the cold stone floors. The older woman was holding her hands onto either side of her, straddling her hips to help constrict her movements. The pure excitement that Bellatrix emanated turned Hermione's blood to ice.

Oh yes, striking the woman may have been the worst decision she had ever made in her life.

"I have… a particular fondness for breaking the more defiant ones," Bellatrix leaned forward and whispered into her ear. "Usually, if I get bored, I dump them on Greyback, but you…" Bellatrix let out a breathy sigh, "I think I'll keep you."

Hermione shuddered at the thought of being turned over to the werewolf. She had seen the scars plainly on the faces of those in the Order who had been attacked by the beast, and did not want to meet the same fate. However, remaining with Bellatrix was no guaranteed safe haven either.

_Pick your poison, I suppose. _Hermione thought.

_Don't worry. I picked for you…, and you chose wrong. _Bellatrix's cruel voice echoed through her unshielded mind. Her voice was sharper and undampened by anything, it echoed about Hermione's brain for ages. It was almost as painful as having the woman screech directly into her ear with a megaphone. Hermione shuddered as the voice left her mind, cursed internally for leaving her guard down, and began to struggle against the Death Eater's grasp.

The struggle was fruitless. The woman's grip was like a steel vice, and Hermione was physically weak. After months of being on the run and food being so difficult to come by, the recent torture put her at a disadvantage to her normal state. Bucking the woman off of her was not possible now, but she struggled nonetheless. Bellatrix snickered at her feeble attempts, and Hermione could only wonder how the deranged woman had stayed so physically strong after fifteen years in Azkaban. From what Hermione could tell, the older witch's body was solid and unyielding.

She got the silly image of a butch Bellatrix weightlifting in a Muggle prison yard. She internally scolded herself at the thought. This was the most inappropriate situation to make light of.

"So, Muddy, what shall we do today? Hmm?" Bellatrix asked, snapping Hermione away from her distant thoughts. "I feel like a bit of fun, don't you?" Bellatrix purred, dipping her face down low towards the prone girl below her. "Well, first things first, your punishment for striking me."

Hermione hadn't noticed the wand secured in Bellatrix's grasp, but was keenly aware of it now that it was being pressed into her throat.

"Crucio." The curse left Bellatrix's lips and soon Hermione was crying out in agony. The pain was intensified from her past exposure to the Cruciatus curse. Hermione assumed it was because the woman wanted to see her in as much pain as possible to make up for the hit. Nothing made her regret her rash actions more than that moment.

After what felt like a solid hour, but was only a few minutes at best, the curse let up. Hermione was pitifully gasping for air, pathetically attempting to retrieve the air that had been spent screaming. Bellatrix had released her hands, but it didn't matter, for Hermione could not have put up a fight even if she tried. Bellatrix sat back and looked at the girl in thought. She reached up and wiped her blood from her chin. She examined her bloody hand for a bit, and just as Hermione started to wonder what was going on in the Death Eater's head, the woman's hand swung down and smacked her viciously across her face. The smack stung and left a bloody smear in its wake.

_Serves you right. Maybe a little bit of pure blood would help cleanse you, you filthy beast. _The cruel voice echoed through Hermione's head. _But… I doubt it._

_I hate you. _Hermione thought as Bellatrix slipped out of her weight of the Death Eater was uncomfortable and made it awkward to breathe. The slap still stung with as much shame as it did pain. Bellatrix leaned forward until her breath hissed into her ear and fogged her mind.

"Do not hate me girl," Bellatrix cooed gently into her ear, "You just needed to be shown your place. You are below me. You are inferior. You are weak. Those faults are not mine, so you cannot blame me for them."

"However," Bellatrix whispered, laying her head down on Hermione's shoulder, "I see more use to you than the others do. I know how important you are to the boy. I know how much you helped him. He would not be alive were it not for you, isn't that true? He would not be anything without your knowledge."

Hermione whimpered. She did not like where this conversation was headed.

"Let me put it this way; _I know what you know_."

Hermione's stomach dropped and her eyes grew wide. Bellatrix figured out that they were hunting Horcruxes. Their secret mission had been discovered by Voldemort's right hand Death Eater, and now the task was certainly fated for an ill outcome.

_How did she know?_

Bellatrix suddenly giggled. Hermione turned to face her and found her nose nearly touched the nose of the demented Death Eater that was now practically curled up on top of her.

"I didn't." Bellatrix smiled, curling her fingers idly in one of Hermione's stray ringlets.

Hermione's heart stopped.

In her moment of panic, she had played right into the manipulative woman's hands. Bellatrix hadn't known about the search for Horcruxes, and now, thanks to her, she did. The information was dangerous to have lost. Now that Bellatrix knew, soon Voldemort would as well. They would move the Horcruxes, and Voldemort may go as far as making a few new ones to replace the ones lost.

Hermione wished she had taken the cup Bellatrix had offered and downed the poison. She wished she had been thrown to Greyback. She wished she had been smashed by the chandelier, crushed to death along with her secrets. More than anything, she wished she had escaped to continue the journey in destroying Voldemort and all he stood for, to have stayed by Harry's side instead of sacrificing herself for their escape. Instead she just _had_ to be a martyr. She just _had_ to go and act all heroic and noble. She had betrayed them all.

Hermione felt the mission was doomed for failure. Now Voldemort would forever hold power. Now, all because of her slip up and her horrible Occlumency skills, the war was lost. She just signed her best friends' death warrants.

"Thanks for the information, dearest Muddy." Bellatrix stood and dusted off her skirt, "I believe it is almost time for dinner, and afterwards, I think I have some research to do."

"Please… just kill me now," Hermione whispered, her voice cracking through her tears. She couldn't handle this. If she died now she wouldn't have to worry about giving away any more information. She wouldn't be a danger to those still fighting the good fight.

"Maybe if you are lucky, you'll get some table scraps. …But don't count on it." Bellatrix outright laughed at this as she left the room.

She should have known better. She was afraid for all the wrong reasons. She thought death would be the worst thing that would befall her while captured by the enemy. No, she was wrong. The worst punishment was to remain alive, forever a servant to the mad desires and manipulative prowess of the one and only Bellatrix Lestrange.

* * *

Okay, so how was it? Questions? Comments? Opinions? Let me know in the reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the long wait everyone! I have little to say as an excuse besides I just got introduced to Tumblr... (talk about addicting)  
Anyways, I think an extra long chapter can make up for it! (maybe?)**

* * *

Chapter 5

Bellatrix flung the library doors open, causing Narcissa to start and lose her place in her reading. With a roll of her eyes she realized her sister had decided to grace her with her presence. Normally, the dark haired witch would wait until everyone was halfway through with a dinner before making a late and exaggerated entrance, just to piss Lucius off. The rest of the day would be spent brooding closed up in her room.

"Can I help you with anything?" Narcissa asked wearily. She dog-eared the page of the book she was on and sat it down on the round table next to her. _What a privilege, being audience to my sister. Twice in one day at that. _She thought sarcastically. She truly cared for and loved her sister, but even so, she could only put up with so much of the deranged Death Eater at a time. The house elves had just finished cleaning up the library from Bellatrix's earlier tirade of boredom.

Bellatrix said nothing and swept past Narcissa as the blonde stood to intercept her. She attacked the bookshelves with fervor that Narcissa had never seen from the dark witch. She pulled book after book down. Older spell books and several books covering ancient Dark Arts were yanked from the shelves and began to pile up in a levitating stack that followed her sister through the library. A few books that were deemed useless were tossed over her shoulder, just to clatter to the floor or into adjacent bookshelves. Clearly, there was something she was intent on finding, if not, she would be less frantic and far less interested in her search.

"Bella, is something the matter?" Narcissa asked as worry and suspicion began eating at her. Something had happened. Not only was Narcissa worried, she was also downright curious. She inched across the library, away from the hearth and towards her sibling. Bellatrix's lip was split and dried blood stuck to her chin.

_Did the girl attack her? Well, if she did, she's either quite stupid, or has more guts than most Death Eater's combined. _

"Nothing is wrong Cissy, I just have a bit of research I need to do." Bellatrix replied, dismissing her sister completely.

Her tone reminded Narcissa of when they were younger. Bellatrix would always brush her off when she was working on things that she assumed her youngest sister wouldn't understand. Sometimes it was to protect Narcissa from getting in trouble with their parents when they discovered that Bellatrix was up to something dangerous, but still, Narcissa was not a child anymore, and both their parents were long dead.

Narcissa spoke, her voice dripping with annoyance; "I am no fool Bellatrix. Did did you learn something from the girl? What happened to your lip?"

Bellatrix froze in place. She hated to have Cissy upset with her. Maybe she should have done this with a bit more subtlety, but she had hoped her sister would ignore her frantic search and just assume she was behaving like her normal, mad self. She needed to learn more about Horcruxes, and the sooner, the better.

"Cissy, I do not have time to talk about this, please," Bellatrix began, pushing away the guilt she had at brushing off her sister.

"Make time," was Narcissa's clipped response.

Bellatrix turned slowly to face Narcissa, who looked very cross indeed. She sighed. It seemed she would have to have a quick chat with her dearest sister. She didn't want to discuss her new clue, but she knew Narcissa well enough to know that she would not stop pestering her until she knew what was going on, and she couldn't very well off Narcissa like she would with anyone else too nosy for their own good. Narcissa had always been a worry wart.

"Fine, but not here, and not now. I will talk to you after dinner. By then, hopefully I will have learned what I need to know," Bellatrix said, her word final.

Narcissa wavered uncertainly. She was unsure whether to push the topic or not. However, it seemed Bellatrix had already dismissed her, and was once again flying through book after book. Narcissa turned to leave. When she reached the library's double doors, she paused, turning back to her sister.

"You never told me what happened to your lip." Narcissa said, more out of curiosity than worry.

Bellatrix chuckled lightly.

"Draco was right. The girl has quite the right hook." With that, Narcissa left, wondering what her sister was on about.

Bellatrix let out a screech of frustration. There was nothing in any of the books in the extensive Malfoy collection that even vaguely mentioned what a Horcrux was. Furious, she hurled the book she had been flipping through across the room. It burst against the mantelpiece, sending up a flurry of loosened pages. She tore another book from the shelves and flung it too. It felt nice to see the books shatter under her power. Soon, book after book hurtled across the room in all directions. The levitating stack she had been collecting broke apart and began to whirl about the room at frightening speeds, creating a tornado of torn pages and battered covers. Her fury seeped out in a magical outburst and only recoiled when there was no library left to destroy.

It didn't make sense. There was no way that the girl was lying, she was certain of that. So what was she missing? _She didn't lie. I could tell by her fear… This is something big, I just know it! _Well, there was one way to find out more.

With conviction, she set off to her bedroom. She would force the girl to tell her about Horcruxes, and then she would decide what to do from there. She swept dramatically through the shreds of paper that littered the floor. However, when she flung open the library doors, Narcissa and Lucius stood in her way. Lucius was livid, his face as red as a tomato. Narcissa just sighed in resignation when she had seen the disaster the library had been turned into.

Bellatrix shoved past the two gaping Malfoys, still intent in finding out what the Mudblood didn't tell her, but a hand on her forearm stopped her.

"Release me, Lucius, or you lose that hand," Bellatrix hissed warningly. Lucius felt raw energy sizzle beneath her skin, begging to rip him to shreds. She had yet to fully calm down, and the energy surrounding her was palpable.

Lucius wavered. He looked mildly uncertain about the threat, but did not release his sister-in-law's arm.

"That collection was _very_ valuable Madam Lestrange. I implore that you repair all of it immediately." He was seething, but keeping his voice level and calm so as not to rile the woman any further. He was genuinely frustrated and couldn't stand the expensive loss of his family's library. He had already lost more than enough.

"Piss off Lucius," she said, "I don't have time for your bullshit." She jerked her arm loose and stormed away.

"I'll ask her to clean up later, when she is a little more… calm," Narcissa said, her gaze wandering from the disaster in the library to her furious sister stomping down the hallway. After a moment's thought, she added, "You should probably have the house elves start on the mess, at least." With that she left Lucius standing in the doorway and followed her sister down in the hallway.

"Bellatrix? Bella!" Narcissa called after her sister, "Bella please! What's going on?"

Bellatrix ignored her and continued on to her room, the lights were flickering in her wake as her magic undulated about her uncontrollably. Narcissa followed at a distance, hoping to figure out why her sister intended on bringing the house down.

Bellatrix made it to her room at the end of the hall and pulled the door open. She stormed in, slamming the door behind her, but soon emerged carrying a tiny phial in her hand. Bellatrix shoved past her sister. Narcissa made a move to stop her, but changed her mind at the determined and furious look on her sister's face. Whatever it was, she decided, could wait for later.

Hermione sat in silence after the Death Eater left her. She couldn't believe it. She could not fathom the scope of damage her rash thinking caused. She wanted to scream out in anger and misery. How could she have let this happen? She slowly brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She rocked back and forth gently, fighting back the sobs that were on the brink of overwhelming her.

She was exhausted in every sense of the word, but would not allow herself to rest. Her muscles ached and her head was throbbing obnoxiously. She wondered if she gave herself a headache with all the screaming she had done. It seemed plausible. Her eyelids began to droop. A nice nap would do wonders, but a nap seemed to be not only a bad decision, but also impossible in the creepy cellar.

She tightened her arms around her in an attempt to stay alert and remembered the ugly word etched into her arm when it stung in protest. She unfurled her injured arm to inspect it.

It was disgusting. The skin around the crudely etched letters was bruised black and purple. The cuts themselves had just begun to scab over, but they were never properly cleaned, so infection had just begun to set in. There was sickly yellow pus seeping from a few of the letters and it burned uncomfortably. The word would probably mark her skin forever, an ugly scar that would forever bring her back to this cellar.

She tucked her arm back in, not daring to dwell further on the future. It hurt too much to imagine what lie ahead. Everything at that moment seemed hopeless.

Instead she looked up at the throne that was left in the center of the room. She wondered why the woman left it. She decided to get up and inspect it, if only to keep her mind off of things.

The throne was carved out of a rich dark wood. The detail of the fine chair was intricate and simply astonishing, even in the dark. The upholstery was flawless and the finish on the wood was superb. It also looked tauntingly comfortable, but she didn't dare try it out for fear of it being a trap left by the psychotic Death Eater.

She had to hand it to the woman, even if she hated her with every last ounce of her being; she still respected the talent Bellatrix possessed when it came to magic. Hermione thought that it was such a shame that the woman was rotten to the core. She could have been a valuable asset to the magical world, but evil had won out in her case.

Maybe a quick rest would do her good after all. She curled up onto her side and rested her head on her good arm, curling her scarred arm up to her chest. She fell asleep with an eerie feeling of Bellatrix's dark eyes watching her from the shadows.

Hermione woke some time later, extremely disorientated and sick feeling. Her stomach felt like it was eating itself, and her head along with all of her newly acquired cuts and bruises throbbed. She struggled to sit up and blinked a few times to focus her eyes again. She wondered how much time had passed since she had been locked away.

_I couldn't have been out long… Then again, time can escape a person when they have nothing to go by, and let's face it, I haven't been sleeping regularly for a while._

The door clicked open, causing Hermione to nearly jump out of her skin with surprise. It was Bellatrix. She hoped the black haired woman just forgot something and would leave quickly, but she doubted that was the case.

"Oh Mudblood?" Bellatrix's haunting sing-song voice echoed out in the dark room as she slowly inched the door open, "Come out, come out and play."

_What could she possibly want now? _Hermione thought bitterly as Bellatrix glanced about the dark room for her prisoner. _She was just in here! She found out what she wanted, so why isn't she out spilling our secrets to Voldemort? _Hermione was not in the mood for talking, let alone whatever it was that the Death Eater wanted. She was still reeling from her last unwilling betrayal.

_Maybe she forgot to off me?_

A sudden blinding flash of light erupted in the center of the room. Bellatrix had cast a glowing white orb the size of a grapefruit from her wand. It hovered over the throne she had left earlier, casting blinding light in all directions. Hermione's eyes dilated painfully and she threw up her uninjured arm to shield her eyes. With the help of the light, Hermione could make out the twisted glee on the older woman's face. There was something else in her eyes; frustration? Or maybe it was determination; Hermione couldn't read the woman in the slightest. The Death Eater spotted her target.

Bellatrix swooped in and knelt so that her eyes were level with her prisoner. Hermione returned her gaze with a defiant glare. No way was the woman manipulating any more information from her. She would keep her guard up. No more secrets would spill from her lips.

Again, she underestimated the lengths Bellatrix would go to get what she wanted.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked miserably. _Might as well get to the point._

"Well hello to you too, Muddy. Seems the information I squeezed from you just wasn't enough. Tell me what they are." Bellatrix demanded, her hot breath pooled in Hermione's ear.

"What what are?" Hermione asked, intentionally pushing the woman's buttons. _Maybe if I piss her off enough, she will kill me and get it over with._ It was no longer about survival. It was about protecting those she cared about. Without her, they may be lost, but with the enemy, she was a tool against them.

A sharp slap stung Hermione's cheek. "I'm not in the mood for your games tonight, filth," Bellatrix hissed, straightening herself to her full height. She towered above the girl, hiding her face in the shadows of her wicked hair. "Horcruxes filth. What are Horcruxes." Hermione, a little taken aback, wore a look of surprise, but soon regained her composure, putting back up her defiant glare.

_She doesn't know what Horcruxes are? Seems like Voldemort doesn't trust even his most loyal of followers… Does she have ulterior motives or is she just trying to sate her own curiosity? If she has relayed this information, then it wouldn't matter if she knows what they are or not, because once Voldemort knows, it's game over. If she hasn't then there is a chance that Harry and Ron can still win this. _"Why don't you ask your precious master?" Hermione taunted, hoping to fish for more answers.

"Fine, we'll do this your way then, brat." Bellatrix hissed, completely ignoring her question. She flicked her wand, pulling Hermione out of her revere. Chains burst from the floor and caught Hermione around the waist. She had no time to process what was happening, and the chains bound her arms to her torso. It became hard to breathe as the chains crushed her lungs.

Hermione had been momentarily caught off guard, but soon came to her senses. She threw up every defense Harry had taught her against the woman's Legilimency.

"Well, now that I have your undivided attention, I thought we could have a little chat." Bellatrix said casually whilst circling her prey.

"Oh yes," Hermione wheezed, "So how is the weather then?" Bellatrix actually laughed, seemingly delighted by her response. Hermione gave a sarcastic smirk. _Just kill me already._

"Oh, you know, dreadful. It's been overcast and soggy all day." Bellatrix pouted, playing along while twisting her wand absentmindedly in her hands. She lifted it slightly and inspected the length of it, as if looking for nicks in the finish, "It's an excellent day to stay in to torture petulant whelps like yourself." Bellatrix gave a smirk as Hermione's expression sobered. Hermione felt dread well up in the pit of her stomach. _She will not make this easy on me._

"We both know that is not the kind of conversation I was after," She pointed her wand threateningly towards Hermione, "Perhaps a little reminder to loosen your tongue?"

Hermione slammed her eyes closed and braced herself for a round of the Cruciatus curse. When the curse hit her, she screeched in pain and fell to her side, convulsing. It felt as though her entire body had been dunked in ice water and then thrown over hot coals. All of her muscles flexed painfully. The curse let up and she curled herself into the fetal position, the chains that bound her dug into the side she fell on.

"It doesn't have to be this way, you know," Bellatrix cooed sympathetically. She knelt next to the sobbing girl on the floor, "No one would blame you for giving in. Your friends would forgive you if you wanted the pain to stop. Just tell me what I need to know, and I'll leave you alone." Bellatrix reached out and captured a ringlet of Hermione's lackluster and dirty brunette hair. She twisted it gently around one of her fingertips, almost lovingly.

_Keep your mind clear, keep your mind clear, _Hermione repeated to herself over and over.

"Last chance Mudblood," Bellatrix warned, her voice growing venomous. "You know what I want. It would be so much easier to just tell me everything that I need… You could avoid it all." She yanked none too gently on the hair twisted around her fingers, turning Hermione to face her.

_Just lie, lie about everything, lie about something! Make something up damn it! _It was hard to think clearly with a murderer leering over you.

With defenses up as solidly as she could, Hermione ran through the different lies and scenarios she could tell the Death Eater, but none of them sounded convincing, even to herself.

"I won't tell you anything, you twisted hag!" Hermione finally shouted. It was the best she could come up with, but defiance was better than giving in.

"Ha! There is that famed and foolish Gryffindor courage!" Bellatrix released the lock of Hermione's hair and stood again. She began to pace the room, her eyes sparkling with mirth as if she found the whole situation humorous. "It is most unwise to show your red and gold here child. No one should have to put up with the pain I can dish out. I always give people an out. No one would blame you for being a coward for once. Everyone knows how foolish it is to even try to disobey me. You could ask anyone. I'm sure the Longbottom's have quite the story they could tell. Then again, I hear they aren't up for much conversation nowadays." She laughed at her own sick joke as she continued pacing.

"What makes you think I should believe you? If I did tell you anything, you would either kill me or leave me to die. I would rather go down fighting you until my very last breath. You underestimate me if you believe I would do otherwise." Hermione had struggled her way back up into a sitting position and puffed her chest out proudly through her speech.

"Courageous to the point of stupidity." Bellatrix sighed and knelt next to her once again, tutting in disapproval. She brought her lips close to Hermione's ear, a grin splitting her face as she did. "I was hoping you would be this fun."

Bellatrix's wand pressed into her throat, and immediately Hermione felt pain lance through her body. She tried to resist the sudden attack, but could not hold back a bloodcurdling scream. Bellatrix practically purred with satisfaction at the agonized sound emanating from her victim.

Bellatrix released the curse. "Care to 'spill the beans,' as they say?"

"Fuck off." Hermione kicked out at the woman, but made no contact as Bellatrix nimbly danced out of range.

"So feisty! I think I can change that." More chains burst forth from her wand and caught one of Hermione's ankles. It constricted her leg, tighter and tighter until Hermione feared her ankle might snap under the pressure.

Hermione cried out as the bones in her ankle were slowly crushed. Bellatrix cackled with glee. Another flick of her wand and the Cruciatus lit Hermione's flesh afire yet again. She screamed, tears streaming unwillingly down her dirty face.

Hermione could feel pressure on her mental barrier. Bellatrix was probing her defenses while she was distracted, looking for an access point into the girl's thoughts. Hermione braced her mind more forcefully, blocking the woman out.

"Ah, looks like someone decided to wise up and focus on Occlumency." Bellatrix laughed as she dispelled the curse, "It is such a dissatisfying way of obtaining information anyways." She neared Hermione, an ecstatic glint in her dark eyes. "While it is convenient, it is nowhere near as fun as bringing a person to their wit's end with pain and torture, don't you agree?"

Hermione had no time to feel pleased with herself over keeping Bellatrix out of her mind before another bolt of the Cruciatus was unleashed against her. The pain was becoming unbearable, and yet she miraculously resisted giving in. She would die before she told Bellatrix anything else. The only shame was how much Bellatrix seemed to be enjoying herself.

"You know, the more you resist, the more miserable I can make you," Bellatrix taunted, letting go of the curse.

"I doubt it," Hermione snarled back, albeit weakly.

"You have no idea girl…" Bellatrix seemed to be reliving some past torture endeavors, mentally picking from the lists of different methods. "Either way, I have no patience for chit-chat. There is a reason I am torturing you, after all."

"You care to run that reason by me again? I seem to have forgotten." Hermione grinned at her own cheekiness. _The boys have really rubbed off on me._

"Horcruxes, girl," Bellatrix replied simply, pointing her wand at Hermione's throat. "And don't worry, I can spend all night reminding you."

The hours seemed to crawl by, and the pain Hermione experienced was blinding. Bellatrix had pulled all the stops and used several methods of torture that would cripple the average wizard. Curses, hexes and even classic medieval torture methods had been implemented. She did not, however, resort to much Legilimency, instead preferring to force the information she needed by hand.

Bruises littered the Gryffindor's skin and the wound on her shoulder had reopened despite its advanced stage of healing. A few of the letters across her arm had also reopened, and were seeping grotesquely. Bellatrix had struck her a few times when she became frustrated, but they paled to the knife work. Numerous new cuts had littered Hermione's skin. Bellatrix had broken out a new silver knife and had went to town on Hermione's skin. She had dragged it over her skin lightly, just barely breaking the skin in places, causing goose bumps to break out over the young girl's skin. Then had retraced those same cuts, over and over again until the cuts ran deep and blood began to seep from the skin. Bellatrix reveled in the gasps of pain and sobs of misery she brought forth from the girl.

None of it had worked. Hermione had yet to give in to Bellatrix's whims. The only sounds Hermione had allowed to slip past her lips were screams, sobs, and the occasional insult when she was feeling ballsy. However, as time dragged on, she became exhausted, and was unable to keep up a clever and, hopefully, annoying banter.

However much she tried, she could not get a rise out of Bellatrix. She threw back as many insults as she received and had fought back as best as she could, regardless of the consequences. She refused to answer a single question and barricaded her mind with Occlumency, and yet Bellatrix remained excited and almost… joyous. Hermione was beginning to feel ill, and not just from the torture.

It was truly sick to watch a person with so much skill, power, and raw talent take so much pleasure from causing pain and misery. Bellatrix acted as if she were opening a new gift with every new cut or bruise she had caused the girl. Every scream had been a concert to her ears. Hermione almost wished she had known the mind before the madness, but decided it was pointless to try to think that way now. Bellatrix was truly a lost soul, and Hermione could almost pity her.

That is until Bellatrix pulled out a tiny bottle from her skirts. It was the same phial she had retrieved from her bedroom earlier after demolishing the Malfoy library.

"What is that? What are you doing now?" Hermione croaked out, the bottle made her a little nervous. Her throat was on fire after hours of screaming. She had been released from the binding chains long ago, due to her inability to move.

"Insurance," Bellatrix replied. "As much fun as I am having, I think I need to go ahead and get to the point. I had hoped you wouldn't break so soon Mudblood, and you proved me right, so I brought some trusty Veritaserum from my own private stores. I'll go ahead and get the information I seek tonight, and then later we can focus on fun."

_What? She had Veritaserum this whole time? Why would she wait until now to use it? She's been torturing me for hours… and she had the means to get what she needed immediately… _Hermione was beginning to understand the scope of horror that Bellatrix was capable of. She was torn between being disgusted at the inhumane Death Eater and the fact that after everything she was just put through, she would end up telling Bellatrix everything she wanted to know anyways. _Maybe I can fight it too, like I have the torture. If I can just keep myself from answering any of her questions, I'll keep Harry and Ron and everyone else safe. There is still a chance, I just have to fight it!_

Bellatrix grabbed the prone girl by the collar and yanked her up off the floor. She forced the serum into her mouth. Hermione could only sputter weakly in protest.

"So, what is a Horcrux?" Bellatrix asked expectantly.

_She is disgusting, I can fight this. Just don't answer her questions._

"It is ancient dark magic."

_What the hell? Shut up mouth!_

"They are items that conceal pieces of the Dark Lord's soul."

"How… Interesting…" Bellatrix didn't look surprised, only intrigued. "What sort of items are we talking about?"

"They are powerful magical objects. We only know of a few of them." _Why can I not shut my mouth? That was not just Veritaserum… it was something else as well! Something more powerful. That evil, sick, twisted bitch! _

"Tell me everything…"  
~~~

About an hour had passed where Hermione spoke nearly nonstop. Her voice was about to go out, and her words had become raspy. She told everything she knew about Horcruxes and even their endeavors to destroy a few. Bellatrix had listened intently as she listed off the Horcruxes that had been destroyed along with others they had been speculating about, occasionally interrupting to get finer details. Hermione was sickened. How could a simple Veritaserum get her to tell all?

Bellatrix interrupted her, "I think that is all I need to know. I have business to attend to. Thanks for the information dearie." She threw a wink over her shoulder as she turned to leave.

"Wait!" Hermione cried desperately, "Why… What was different about that Veritaserum? I should have been able to resist!"

"Ah, I wondered if you would have been able to pick up on it." Bellatrix decided to indulge her. "It's my own special brew, my dearest little Mud-urchin. A little dash of something to make you more impulsive. I've found that it's a little more effective than Veritaserum on its own. I'm quite the proficient potions brewer." Bellatrix explained, more than happy to gloat about her skills and cunning.

"That's… that's awful." Hermione was appalled, but couldn't bring herself to physically react. She was so exhausted by everything.

"Yes… it is isn't it? Thanks for the entertainment Muddy. I'll be back soon." With that, she left, dispelling the floating orb of light on her way out.

Again, Hermione was left alone, very confused, and in very much pain in the dark cellar.

_I think there is much more going on here than I first thought. What is she playing at? I feel like she hasn't told Voldemort about our hunt for Horcruxes, and if she has, then why am I even here? _Hermione was puzzled about the night's (morning? Or maybe it's in the afternoon) events. _Maybe if Bellatrix comes back, I can get the details on the whole situation._

_She… she tortured me, and… and she didn't have to. Who does that? She's absolutely demented! I need to get out of here! I need to help Harry and Ron, I at least need to figure out a way to warn them that Voldemort and his followers know about our mission. I need to escape… _

_I could escape. I would overpower her and take her wand. I could… I could get rid of her too… She'd deserve it. _Hermione was becoming furious. The woman was downright cruel. She could have spared her the pain and just get the information immediately, but she didn't. She wondered what Bellatrix would do now that she knew everything about their mission. It solidified Hermione's resolve. She spent the rest of her time planning an escape… and revenge.

_It's in my vault. The next Horcrux is the Cup. It has to be, it would explain why he needed to have it hidden. _Bellatrix thought as she stormed back up the stairs. _Of course… of course he would find a way to create his own immortality. He never even explained any of this to me, his most loyal! _Bellatrix was becoming irate as she neared her bedroom. It was a betrayal of her faith, trust, and loyalty.

"Bella?" Bellatrix stopped dead in her tracks at the sound of her name being called out.

It was Narcissa. She stood at the opposite end of the dark hallway. She sun had recently set. Bellatrix had spent all day in the cellar with the girl.

"I don't have time Cissy!" Bellatrix shouted.

"Okay, just… be careful Bella. Don't get caught up with things that will get you hurt." Narcissa looked forlornly at her sister.

Bellatrix was torn. She wanted so badly to storm off to her vault and investigate her suspicions. On the other hand, she needed to bounce ideas off of someone else. The topic was dangerous… she didn't want to put her sister into that much trouble, especially something as big as what she was formulating in her mind.

"Come with me Cissy, we need to talk."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! ****I app****reciate all of the love this has been getting!  
Let me know what you think in the reviews!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Oh boy howdy, it has been some time. I'm really sorry for the nearly year long delay. I really have no excuse beyond that I really didn't have much inspiration to continue. I've had this chapter set aside for some time now, and I figured that I would go ahead and post it sooner than later. I don't plan on abandoning the story, it was just under an unexpected hiatus. Hopefully chapter 7 shouldn't be too far off.

Trigger warning for this chapter.

Chapter 6

Hermione opened her bleary eyes on another cold day in the cellar. Actually, she wasn't sure if it was day or night, it was always dark. She was beginning to lose track of the days, but knew that not much time could have passed, for she had yet to starve to death.

The last time she had any company was the day that Bellatrix forced the Veritaserum on her. Since then, she saw no person or creature beyond the usual spider or roach scuttling in the far corners of the room. No one came by to drop off food or water, or even check to see if she were still locked away. She had been totally isolated.

The first day alone had been stressful. She spent the day on edge, anxiously awaiting another beating or interrogation. She felt horribly guilty, and almost couldn't stomach her unwilling betrayal. She paced back in forth in the low ceilinged room, and cringed at any particularly loud creak of the manor or squeak of a mouse, but she was never granted any company. She had been left alone for the day, no torture or harassment, no company or rescue.

She supposed it was only a lucky coincidence, and was still on edge when the second day had rolled around. She hid in the shadows of the cellar, almost sure she could hear murmurings and whispers coming from the drawing room above her, but still no one came.

On the third day, Hermione began to wonder if anyone was going to bother with torturing her or antagonizing her at all, let alone bring food or water. That day she sat very still, resisting the urge to fidget and waste any more energy. If someone was going to come rescue her anytime soon, she didn't want to die an early death from starvation because she had expended her only reserve energy on her inability to sit still. She sat and glared at the barred doorway all day.

A few more days had since passed, and today seemed to be another quiet and miserable day. Her stomach ached. It felt like her stomach had collapsed into itself, churning in pain. An overbearing silence pressed into her, building an uncomfortable pressure in her skull. She wasn't sure if the room had since been charmed to keep her from hearing anything, or if the Death Eaters just hadn't convened in Malfoy Manor since the scuffle (which they hadn't). Either way, the silence was maddening.

There was a subtle roar building up in the atmosphere, which she dimly recognized to be the rumble of a thunderstorm brewing.

After a while, she heard a drip, a trickle, in the far corner of the room. Her ears seemed to be extraordinarily sensitive after so much silence. She got up to investigate. After crossing the room, she immediately located the source of the sound. Despite the cellar's darkness, her eyes had adjusted well and could see easily in the dark room. Water was steadily leaking from a hairline fracture in the cement wall.

_It must be raining_, she thought to herself. She was extraordinarily thirsty, so she weakly cupped her dirty hand against the wall and watched in relief as water pooled into her hand. She brought her hand to her lips and groaned in relief as the water moistened her dry mouth and eased her dehydration, if only slightly. She sat for quite some time, repeatedly bringing small quantities of the dirty water to her mouth until she was satisfied she would not die of dehydration in the immediate future.

She sat back and sighed, watching the water slide down the wall and wet the floor. She was supremely bored. As stressful as her capture had been, it had also turned into a time of reprieve. After being on the run for so long, staying in one place for more than a couple of days had been somewhat of a relief for Hermione, even if it was terrifying to be away from her best friends and in the hands of crazed megalomaniacs.

Hermione jumped at the sound of footsteps on the cement staircase outside of her cell. A deep throaty chuckle echoed through the hall when she jumped away from the door.

"Come on little bitch, let's play."

Greyback leered in the doorway.

"My dearest followers, I must ask, has anyone made any progress in securing the boy?"

None of the Death Eaters sitting in on the meeting looked up. All eyes were downcast and nervous. Even Bellatrix kept her mouth shut and eyes diverted. Not out of fear or disinterest, but because she felt betrayed.

She had discovered the truth that Voldemort wanted hidden, and she was furious about it. She had discussed the topic in full with Narcissa, seeing as she was skilled in Occlumency. Enough so to keep the Dark Lord from seeing their conversations and discovering their knowledge. They had talked at length and Bellatrix found that she was almost glad she had found a weakness in Voldemort. She had investigated her vault at Gringotts the next day to see if her assumptions were well grounded. They were.

"It has been nearly a week Bellatrix. Have you gathered any useful information from our…_ house guest_?" Voldemort asked with a disgusted hiss, clearly referring to the captive Gryffindor down in the cellar.

The Cup in question had an evil aura to it, one that spoke volumes of the soul fragment encased in the powerful object. When she had gone to inspect the priceless cup, she found it to be pulsating with a dark energy. Bellatrix let it be, unsure what to do about it. Seeing as she knew the sword in her vault was a fake, she had no way to destroy it, and would need a powerful magic if she chose to do so.

Bellatrix startled when she felt Narcissa's elbow dig into her side. She snapped her gaze up immediately and found Voldemort's eyes on her own. He had apparently been speaking directly to her while she had spaced out. She reinforced up her mental barricade and returned his gaze unflinchingly.

"Care to join us Bellatrix?" He chuckled hollowly. "I asked you a question." His words were laced with a warning. Answer the question or suffer the consequences. The only problem was, she hadn't been listening and hadn't the slightest inkling of what he had asked. Thankfully, Narcissa had been listening.

She felt her sister's gentle prodding into her mental barricade. _He was asking if you made any progress with the girl and if you had learned anything of use from her._ Narcissa relayed.

_Thanks Cissy. _Bellatrix once again solidified her Occlumency shields and spoke quickly.

"She has been quite the fighter my Lord," she began with an amused and satisfied chuckle to cover for her lapse of attention. "However, the information she has is useless. I managed to squirrel out a few of their former hiding places from the Mudblood, so that may be of some use, but I doubt Potter will be doing much in terms of retracing his steps. She doesn't have any idea of where the boy and his blood traitor companion were headed next, which leads me to believe they are on the run, my Lord. They never had a plan to carry out. Dumbledore sent them on a wild goose chase. The war is as good as over." She explained the little information she had acquired and assumed, leaving out any word of Horcruxes or how to destroy them. She didn't care if they found out about everything else, but she would keep the biggest secrets and clues to herself for now. If he would keep secrets from her, then she could keep secrets from him.

"The boy must die, Bellatrix!" The Dark Lord shouted, clearly letting all at the table know that this was not over until he had his hands around the boy's neck. "Make note of what you learned. I'll send out groups to investigate. He may have left clues at his past 'hideouts.' In the meantime, dispose of the girl. She is of no more use. Her blood defiles this house."

Bellatrix steeled her outward expression so that he couldn't read the panic racing through her brain. _I can't get rid of the Mudblood so soon! I need her in case I need more information. She has my only clues… think of something, quick!_

"My Lord, if I may," Bellatrix interrupted warily, calculating the amount of tact that she would need to employ in order to get her way. "I would like to keep her. She is quite... entertaining." Bellatrix said cautiously while flashing a coy smile to further throw all of those around her off of the true reason she wanted to keep the girl. She was aware of the uncomfortable grimaces flashing around the table. Not many had the nerve to interrupt and ask favors of the Dark Lord. If they did, it was usually met with a bout of the Cruciatus curse.

Voldemort, falling for her ruse, grinned at the suggestion, "Do whatever you please with the girl Bellatrix. I'm sure you will treat her with the utmost care." He chuckled without humor. Bellatrix had to stifle a sigh of relief.

A few of the Death Eaters around the table chuckled in dry amusement. They all assumed the prisoner was going to be kept as a sort of plaything for Bellatrix's own amusement. While this was partially true, it was not the whole story. Bellatrix fell silent after Voldemort's reply, and did not attempt to squash any assumptions the group may have made.

"Now, let us get back to business," Voldemort continued. Thunder rolling in the skies above the mansion as the meeting went on.

Assignments had been listed off, and Death Eaters were paired up, ready to disperse. Bellatrix cringed at the busy work assigned to her. Go there, destroy, terrorize and cause mayhem. The usual. She was reluctant to leave. She wanted another opportunity with the Mudblood. Have a little fun. No such luck. She was to take Nott and Travers to carry out their assignment.

They had been dismissed, expected to carry out whatever assignment had given this time. No set time frame was given, but they all knew that missions were to be completed before the next meeting. Meetings that were held at the Dark Lord's whim, meaning assignments were nearly always completed immediately.

Bellatrix stood, rising with the rest after their Dark Lord had departed. She signaled to Nott and Travers, silently giving them orders. They apparated away, heading to their location ahead of her. Bellatrix turned to Narcissa.

"Watch the girl for me. I'm going to speak with her as soon as I finish."

Narcissa nodded, watching as her sister disapparated in a great swirl of thick black smoke.

_Might as well give the girl food. I don't believe Bellatrix has been here long enough to bother with it yet.  
_

"What do you want?" Hermione whispered, quaking where she sat.

"I only want to play a little. I've not had much to do this week. I figured you could entertain me for a while," Greyback smiled to himself. He wore a thick black cloak, but no shirt. Scraggly pants, but no shoes. His feet were large and dirty, and his toes were practically claws. He always seemed to be in mid shift.

Hermione didn't reply. Instead she backed wearily away, hoping he would just leave.

She would have no such luck.

He crept ever closer, his teeth flashing wickedly, "Come now, no need to be afraid. If you cooperate, maybe we both could have a little fun, eh? A little pleasure." His tongue swiped across his teeth, leaving them glistening in a sickening way. She could just make out a distinct bulge in his pants.

Hermione felt her stomach roll. If she had had any food in the past several days, she would have surely puked in disgust.

"Fuck off," she murmured, as she backed herself in the corner, wrapping her arms around her knees.

Greyback's next movements were sudden, but not unpredictable. He lurched forward, grabbing her by the ankle, yanking her away from the wall. He dragged her across the floor a foot or two, tearing the skin on her back as her jumper rolled up. Hermione cringed when his claws scraped the skin at her ankle. He was now hovering over her, nearly foaming at the mouth.

_That's gonna leave a mark. _She thought bitterly.

"What'd you say to me?" He hissed, his hot breath practically rancid. Hermione tried not to gag.

"I said," she replied, feeling bolder, "Fuck off." She spat in his face. _Might as well get this over with. If I'm gonna die I may as well go all out._

Greyback roared in anger. He wrapped his meaty paws around Hermione's neck and lifted her right off the floor, slamming her into the stone wall behind her.

The world spun. Hermione couldn't tell the difference from up and down. She felt a warm trickle down the back of her neck. She felt darkness creeping into her vision, blurring out the spinning room. She struggled in Greyback's grip, but could only grasp feebly at the hand crushing her neck. She tried swinging her feet, maybe to get a lucky shot in his groin, but she couldn't tell if she was connecting, much less doing any damage.

She froze in horror when he pushed up against her. He had released her throat, and instead he was grappling with her hips, scraping his claws against the denim of her jeans. She wanted to cry out, but had yet to recover enough breath to do so. She tried to struggle but her body refused to cooperate, her hands still only able to push at his, but not strong enough to push his away.

Hermione choked out a sob when she felt the button on her jeans snap. Her body froze and she could no longer react. Her hands stilled, giving up all fight. Her brain shut down.

"Greyback!"

Hermione passed out.

Narcissa stood in the doorway, the light from the staircase beaming across the floor of the cellar, revealing Greyback about to commit another atrocious act in her home. Narcissa had put up with a lot in her home; scheming, torture, and even murder. But she could not condone rape, especially of such a young girl. A classmate of Draco's, no less.

"Greyback, you need to leave," Narcissa said, calmly and evenly. She kept her voice in check but her eyes gleamed, her anger threatening to boil over.

"Why should I?" Greyback asked stubbornly, dropping Hermione on the cold stone floor. Narcissa resisted cringing at his brutish behavior. She seriously wondered why anyone let this beast indoors.

"You weren't even present at the meeting Greyback. Why are you at my home, uninvited?" Narcissa's eyes were icy, clearly not in the mood for disobedience.

"Just having a bit of fun. We captured the little bitch, might as well get some entertainment out of it," he smirked, kicking the motionless girl at his feet.

"Leave now. You are not welcome here if it is not for business. I assure you, I decide who gets to remain in my home and when. You are to leave immediately. If I catch you here again without my knowledge I assure you will regret it."

He kicked at the unconscious girl again, grumbling his discontent as he left.

Once he was gone Narcissa turned to the girl. She snapped her fingers and a house elf popped into the room. She motioned towards Hermione; "Make sure she is taken care of. Feed her, and tend to whatever wounds she has. Bellatrix will see her when she returns."


End file.
